


Perfection

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: It had been a bitch of a day! In more ways than one!





	Perfection

It had been a bitch of a day! In more ways than one!

To start the day off, Tessa had not made it home last night. Her meetings had run much longer than anticipated so she was flying home today. Hopefully. The bed always felt so lonely waking up without her in it. Which was funny if you thought about it. It was always him spread-eagled across the bed taking up three-quarters of the space. She took up so little of the bed…and only just a little more now that she was pregnant. Another notch to that bitch of a day… he had had to start the day without his morning cuddle!

Secondly, the weather was miserable. He had had to crisscross across town from the rink to the TV studio and back to the rink again for work today. Racing a time poor schedule… heavy snowfall, slow traffic, poor visibility…well, you get the picture. Yep…a bitch of a day. 

The morning practice had not gone well either. The two young and upcoming skaters he was coaching had had a massive fight. They weren't talking to each other…which made partner practice work extremely difficult! He wanted to shout at them to leave their shitty attitude in the locker and bring their 'A Game' to the ice… but at sixteen these kids thought they knew everything! He didn't need this today!

Then, he had fluffed his lines at the studio and they had had to retake several segments. His head was pounding with an unwanted headache and to top it off… he hadn't heard from Tessa to say that she had made the flight home. If people thought he had been in a bad mood today…well if his wife didn't make it home for a second night in a row people were going to need to give him AND the chip on his shoulder a wide birth tomorrow! 

It was already dark by the time he pulled into their driveway. He could see a light glowing inside their house, he hoped that meant Tessa was home and that he hadn't simply left a light on this morning when he left for work. He opened the front door and all was quiet. He didn't want to yell out just in case she was home and had drifted off to sleep. She had been napping frequently of late. He put his bag down by the front door and took off his coat and boots. He still couldn't make out any sounds in the house.

He walked quietly upstairs to the bedroom. Opened the door and stopped. Stunned.

The room was bathed in candlelight. Tessa stood in the middle of the room wearing a pale nightgown. Her hair was out… her features were soft, and her silhouette was simply beautiful! They still hadn't told anyone she was pregnant… tonight she looked pregnant. Her baby bump…their baby bump…was illuminated in the soft lighting. She was perfection.

A lump formed in his throat. 

She looked up at him and smiled.

He felt the sting of tears in his eyes.


End file.
